Always
by Corinne
Summary: SEQUEL TO ONLY YOU
1. Default Chapter

"Always" (Sequel to "Only You")  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked in disbelief.  
  
"I...Can I come in?" Beth said softly. Jeff raised his brows, then moved to the side of the door.  
  
"I've been wanting to talk to you..." Beth said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"What about?" Jeff interrupted.  
  
"Well you know...me and you."  
  
"Really? Beth, it's been two years. As far as I'm concerned there was never any you and me." Jeff said brusquely standing up from the couch.  
  
"Jeff, I know it didn't end well with you and me."  
  
"Didn't end well? Beth I'm not stupid, I may have been for stayed with you for three years but frankly I'm not one to make the same mistake twice. So what did you want to talk about exactly?" Jeff said angrily.  
  
"Jeff please...give me a chance to explain." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Give you a chance? Beth, do you know what I did when you left me? I followed you...I know you went to Jerry's house. I also know that you had been going there for almost a year before you finally ended our engagement. What else do you want to talk about?"  
  
Beth stopped. She had come here because she thought Jeff would listen to her and comfort as he had done in the past.  
  
"I just...I wanted to be your friend."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...Jerry left me." She admitted honestly.  
  
"Wow, that's the first honest..." Jeff paused when he realized that she was probably feeling the same thing he was. He looked at one of the open boxes and saw one of their pictures smiling back at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Thanks." She said softly. Then looked up to find him staring inside a box. For the first time she noticed the boxes scattered around the room.  
  
"Are you...moving somewhere?" She asked incredulously knowing how much Jeff loved his house.  
  
"No...my girlfriend just left."  
  
"Your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes...she moved to London." Jeff gulped down another beer.  
  
"Umm..." Beth paused as he finished the can, "Why did she move there?"  
  
"Why? Because she has a job...that's more important that me apparently." Jeff said, then shook his head. "Listen I have to finish packing so is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Um...I was wondering if I could crash here for the night. I just...I have nowhere else to go." Jeff peered at her. For the first time he noticed the haggardness in her appearance.  
  
"I'll just stay here on the couch, if that's alright with you."  
  
"You can stay in the guest room..." Jeff paused again since he remembered that he had put Corinne's clothes in there. "Actually..."  
  
"Jeff it's fine, I'll just stay here."  
  
"Fine..." Jeff said standing up and picking up a box.  
  
"Wait, could you...make a fire?" Beth said. Jeff looked at her...it had always been one of their traditions for him to make a fire every time he came home from the road. She never could light it alone.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Uh...okay. Let me go get some wood." He said putting the box down and went out the door.  
  
Beth got up and walked to the basket where they used to keep the newspapers and saw the letter on top of the basket. She opened it and read the contents quickly...tears filling her eyes as she read how he thought of her. She jumped when Jeff entered the house again.  
  
"I can't promise you much of a fire, the woods all wet." He said shaking the water out of his hair. She quickly folded the letter and inserted it in the envelope.  
  
"Umm...I found this was the basket." She said handing it to him.  
  
"Oh...thanks. Listen I have to finish packing so I'm gonna have to stay down here anyways. Why don't you go sleep upstairs..."  
  
"Okay Jeff. Thanks." She said as she walked slowly up the stairs.  
  
Jeff looked at the letter he held in his hands. Carefully he packed the rest of Corinne's things in the box and then placed the letter on top before closing the box. Taking out another six pack of beer, he proceeded to drink himself into a blessed numbness he knew he would need in order to sleep tonight.  
  
Upstairs Beth changed into her pajamas still thinking about the letter she had read. Was it really possible that Jeff hadn't loved her all those years? She wiped the tears angrily away from her face as she opened a letter she had received from the doctor earlier that week. It was there, clear as crystal...she was pregnant. She knew what she had planned on doing when she had come to Jeff. What she hadn't known was that he had fallen I love with someone else...someone who would never know how much he loved her. Beth smirked. Jeff would love her again...and if not just for her, then for the baby that he was going to believe was his... 


	2. The trouble begins

Chapter 2  
  
Corinne looked outside the window of the plane as it landed. She felt cold...numb really...from within. It felt as though her soul was frozen. Shakily she wiped an unexpected tear from her eye and took a deep breath. Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing shortly. Please keep your seatbelt on until the lights above you turn off. Thank you for flying British Airlines.  
  
Corinne didn't hear the announcement as her thoughts flew back to what she had left behind. She pulled out a picture that Amy had slipped into her jacket pocket unbeknownst to her. It had been a picture of Matt, Amy, Jeff and her during her graduation. While Matt and Amy were smiling at the camera, Corinne had her eyes closed as she turned to her side as Jeff pressed a kiss on her forehead. She had remembered Amy insisting that they take another picture after that one since they hadn't all been smiling. She wondered why Amy had chosen this picture to give to her. Perhaps it was the blissful content that seemed to surround her and Jeff in the picture. She blinked away another tear and put the picture away. Making a decision to call Jeff as soon as she got to her apartment she breathed a little easier. They had to make this work somehow.  
  
..............................  
  
Beth snuck down the stairs as she heard Jeff's even breathing from the top of the stairs. She saw the empty cans of beer littering the living room and smiled to herself. She took off her pajamas and threw them on the floor. Then she remembered the letter. Carefully she tiptoed to the boxes Jeff had placed on the corner of the room and opened the top box. She found the letter and carefully closed the box again. She took a match from the coffee table and lit a corner of the letter and forgetting that the wood had been wet, threw it on the wood that Jeff had placed in the fireplace. She tiptoed back to the sofa bed that Jeff had pulled out and climbed into the bed next to him.  
  
"Jeff..." She whispered as she nibbled his ear carefully.  
  
"Huh?" Jeff said sleepily.  
  
"Jeff...I need you..."  
  
"Corinne?" half asleep and drunk, Jeff didn't see Beth's face when he opened his eyes, but instead saw who he wanted her to be at that moment.  
  
"I need you baby..." Beth said placing his hand on her chest and waited for the passion Jeff had never been able to control. 


	3. Matt and Amy action Anyone else miss th...

Chapter 3  
  
Amy awoke to the sound of off-key singing of Pearl Jam's "Alive" emanating from her bathroom.  
  
"OOOOHHHH I...ooohhh I'm still alive."  
  
"Oh my god." She giggled and looked at the half open door of the bathroom.  
  
"Hmmm..." She smiled to herself and began taking off her pajamas.  
  
"Blood...blood.... from you know...Whoa!" Matt said as she pulled open the shower door.  
  
"Good morning..." She said smiling as she stepped in.  
  
"Definitely a good morning for me." Matt said as she grabbed a loofah and some soap and began soaping his chest.  
  
"Uh huh..." She whispered. That was the last thing that was said before they both got out of the shower.  
  
"Wow..." Amy said as she got out of the shower and Matt enveloped her in a big white fluffy towel.  
  
"I love you too." Matt whispered as he kissed her ear.  
  
"Want some breakfast?" She asked.  
  
"Ah...I'll go make some."  
  
"No...I can make you something."  
  
"No it's okay, I'll do it."  
  
"Why?" she sulked.  
  
"Because as much as I do love you...you can't cook baby."  
  
"I know. Go make me something." She said slapping his butt as he walked to the kitchen. "So what are we doing today?" Matt asked as Amy came up behind him on the stove and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Well, I have to go to Jeff's house and pick up the rest of Corinne's things, and then how about we hang out with him and make him not as depressed as he probably is right at this moment?"  
  
"All right. I don't know Aims...I hope they can get pass this...I've never seen Jeff this depressed since Beth left him. Except for this is like three times that blow."  
  
"I know." Amy said as she sat down on the table.  
  
"God it sucks to be single and to have to be out there and look for someone to love you." Amy said conversationally.  
  
Matt served her a pancake and then walked to the fridge to open a container of orange juice. As he pulled the ring pull to open the container he looked thoughtfully at Amy. Wearing his huge robe loosely with the sun shining directly down on her red hair she looked utterly delectable. As if she felt his gaze, she turned to him and smiled. At that moment he knew. That he never wanted to see another woman smile at him in the morning other than Amy.  
  
"Amy...baby." He said carefully.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Promise me I won't have to go out there again..." He said as he walked towards the table.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me..." Amy's eyes widened as Matt kneeled down in front of her. "...That I won't have to go out there and look for someone else to love me."  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"Will you marry me?" Matt asked solemnly as he held up the pull ring from the orange juice container.  
  
"I...oh my god..." Amy breathed out.  
  
"Looking at you just now...and I know I don't want to wake up with anyone sleeping next to me if it's not you. I love you Amy. Say you'll marry me." He said seriously.  
  
"Matt..." She blinked as the tears filled her eyes. "Yes!" She said and as soon as he put the plastic ring on her finger she pulled him up and kissed him with all the love in her heart.  
  
****yeah, I had to add a little Matt/Amy action here. Hope you guys enjoyed that. 


	4. Disaster

Chapter 4  
  
It was about four hours later before Matt and Amy pulled into Jeff's driveway.  
  
"Hey Matt...whose car is that?" Amy asked curiously when they saw the lime green VW beetle.  
  
"Holy shit..." Matt said when he remembered whom Jeff had bought a car just like that for.  
  
"No...It can't be." Amy said and was shocked when they saw the license plate that read "LUV831J"  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Matt said as he parked the car and got out of it, following an enraged Amy into the house. He didn't even bother to stop her as she began pounding on the door.  
  
........................... Jeff held his pounding head groggily in his hands as he sat up from the bed. It took a few minutes for him to realize that the pounding was coming from the door and not from his head. Beth turned over as Jeff stood up from the bed unsteadily and headed for the door. Slyly she wrapped a sheet around her naked form and smiled as Jeff opened the door butt naked. She smirked when she heard Amy and Matt's outraged voices.  
  
"Holy shit Jeff!" Amy yelled as she turned into Matt's arms when she realized he was naked.  
  
"Jeff...for fucks sake would you get some clothes on!"  
  
"What?" Jeff looked down dazedly and then realized he had no clothes on. "Oh shit!"  
  
"Jeff, who's out there?" Beth called out, then walked to the door with the sheet clinging to her body. Jeff's mouth dropped open when he surveyed the situation. He looked at the clothes strewn everywhere then his eyes rested on a barely covered Beth.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"You bitch...what are you doing here?" Amy yelled.  
  
"Aims calm down." Matt said trying to make some sense out of the situation.  
  
"Fuck." Jeff said again. They all looked up when the shrill ring of the phone shocked them all. Beth who was the closest to the phone and the least upset by the situation picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hello?" Corinne asked in shock when she heard a woman's voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was trying to reach...ummm sorry I must have the wrong number."  
  
"Jeff Hardy? Oh no...he's right here. Hang on a sec...oh by the way who is this?"  
  
"Umm...tell him its Corinne." She said shakily.  
  
"Jeff, it's Corinne." Beth said.  
  
"Shit!" Jeff said stupidly then ran to get the phone.  
  
"Hello? Corinne?" He said.  
  
"Jeff? Who was that?"  
  
"Uh...that was...that was...ummm...that was..." Jeff said nervously.  
  
"Jeff...what's wrong with you? It's me...Beth remember?" Beth said innocently as she flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Beth?" Corinne said, realizing who was at his house, picking up the phone at this time in the morning.  
  
"Uh...Corinne listen to..." Jeff began.  
  
"Right. Well that was quick...Bye Jeff." Corinne said sadly. She put the phone down and slammed the picture she had been holding into an empty drawer.  
  
"Wait...Corinne! Corinne...FUCK!" Jeff yelled into the phone when he heard the dull sound of the dial tone.  
  
"You are a fucking asshole Jeff." Amy yelled as she turned around and stormed back to the car. Matt looked at her quickly retreating back, then at Beth who was holding the sheet up trying her damnedest to look innocent, and then at his brother who was once again holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Um...I'll talk to you later Jeff." He said, then followed Amy. The door closed dully, leaving Jeff and Beth alone again.  
  
"Jeff...I'm..." Beth began.  
  
"Beth get the hell out of here." Jeff rasped out.  
  
"But Jeff...I'm so sorry, I didn't realize..."  
  
"Bullshit...how the hell did you end up down here? You were supposed to be sleeping in my bed upstairs."  
  
"I know Jeff...I came down to see if you were okay and I just...we lost control..."  
  
"We lost control? I was drunk...you took advantage of me."  
  
"How the hell would you know? You were drunk. How do you know you didn't take advantage of me?" Beth huffed unable to comprehend that Jeff didn't believe her.  
  
"Because I know that there was no way in hell I would have been willing to touch you without you in someway instigating it first. Hell I thought you were Corinne...shit..." Jeff said when he realized that while he had been dreaming the night before of having Corinne with him, he had ended up making love...no...having sex with Beth while imagining she was Corinne.  
  
"Fuck...you know what last night meant nothing...get the hell out of here." Jeff said angrily.  
  
"Fine...fuck you too Jeff...oh wait...I just did." Beth laughed as a loud growl emanated from Jeff. She walked upstairs knowing that she had succeeded what she had set out to do.  
  
"Oh God...what the hell am I going to do?" Jeff thought to himself. He tried to calm down and tried to tell himself that there was a way he could explain to Corinne what had happened, after all she had called him for a reason. He felt his heart sinking when he realized that Amy was pissed off at him and there was no way in hell he could make Corinne believe him if Amy didn't at first. He grabbed his phone and dialed Amy's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Matt said.  
  
"Matt...give the phone to Amy."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea Jeff." Matt said trying to concentrate on the road while trying to talk to Jeff.  
  
"Wait a minute I'm pulling over...okay no I won't..." he said when Amy held out her hand for the phone.  
  
"Jeff I have nothing to say to you...don't you dare try to talk me into getting Corinne to come back to you cause any chance of that happening just died." She said angrily.  
  
"Amy I was so drunk last night I thought Beth was...Get the fuck out of here Beth," He said when he saw her approaching him.  
  
"What? No goodbye kiss?"  
  
"Go!" Jeff yelled, "Amy you have to believe me..."  
  
"Jeff no! I don't care if you had a gun held to your head, you should have never slept with her. For one thing she should never have been inside your house in the first place...you know what I'm not dealing with this right now, I'm supposed to be happy right now and I'm not thanks to you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked cantankerously  
  
"I just got engaged to your brother. Bye Jeff." She said hanging up the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt." She said regretfully as she glanced at him worriedly. She knew how intensely loyal Matt was to Jeff.  
  
"What for?" He said softly, not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"I know how Jeff and you are..."  
  
"Aims...I know that I may seem blindly loyal to my brother...but I'm not so blind as to not realize that he has just about made the biggest mistake of his life. I also know where you are coming from to see one of your best friends barely ex boyfriend sleeping with another girl. If it's all the same to you though, I'd prefer not to take sides with this alright Aims?" He said honestly.  
  
"Okay...by the way I love you and even though I may not seem it right now, I am really really happy..." She said grasping his right hand and pressing a kiss on his palm before holding it to her cheek.  
  
"I love you too. And I'm sorry that you had to see that today of all days."  
  
"I just...I don't know what I'm going to tell Corinne..." Amy said worriedly.  
  
****oh yeah kids....the shit just hit the fan. Please leave a review and tell me how you guys are feeling about this story right now. I guess I should warn ya'll...the drama is about to go up a notch. 


	5. Will there be a new guy?

Chapter 5  
  
Corinne paced up and down the wood floor of her new apartment. She couldn't stop the thoughts rampaging through her mind. Why would Jeff go back to Beth? Had there been something going on between them the whole time that her and Jeff were together? Did Jeff ever really love her or simply trying to use her to get back at Beth?  
  
"Oh God!" She thought to herself. "Amy! I have to call Amy." She mumbled as she quickly grabbed the phone and dialed.  
  
"You've got my cell but you haven't got me..." Amy's cheerful voice said then was interrupted by Matt's deeper, more serious voice, "I've got her and if you want her you're gonna have to go through me..." "Shut up Matt! Leave me a message after the beep." Amy's machine played out.  
  
"Fuck...sorry Aims. Where are you? I really need to talk to you right now! Give me a call." She said hurriedly before hanging up the phone and pacing again.  
  
Realizing that Amy was not going to call anytime soon, she grabbed her coat and decided to take a walk. As she closed the door she stopped and looked into her barren apartment. She took a breath and thought to herself...perhaps she had made the right decision to go away...  
  
(Hours Later)  
  
Corinne walked blindly through the damp, dreary streets of London for a few hours. She had absolutely no sense of time and was numb to the cold rain that drenched her coat. Blindly, she turned into the street where her apartment was located and pressed the elevator button. She didn't even realize that there was another man in the elevator with her.  
  
................................  
  
As the doors slid open to her floor she stared blankly into the hallway, then staggered her way out. The man looked at her strangely, his eyes turning a darker blue as he saw the way she almost stumbled when she reached the door. Concernedly he got out of the elevator to try to see if she would make it inside and quickly ran over to her when she doubled over as though in pain.  
  
"Miss...Are you alright?" He said in a soft English accent when he caught her before she fell to the floor.  
  
"I'm....fine...." She gasped out before gagging as though about to vomit.  
  
"Oh god...miss which one's your apartment?" He asked hurriedly as he reached into her pocket and was relieved to find a key.  
  
"It's four, ugh...seventeen." She gasped out clutching her stomach with one hand and covered her mouth with her other hand.  
  
"Alright lets get you in here." He said hurriedly opening the door, dropping his bags and ran after her as she ran to her bathroom.  
  
Connor Williams watched as she bent over in front of the toilet and began heaving dry gasps of air. He was sure that had she eaten anything at all she probably would have been vomiting everything she had in her stomach. Holding her hair back when she finally began throwing up something liquid he felt her forehead worriedly and was amazed at how hot she was. He had a shitty day from finding out that the position he had been hoping for was going to be filled by some unknown woman and his current boss telling him he would be her second in command. He sure as hell didn't expect this. He frowned when he saw how flushed this woman looked.  
  
"Fever..." He mumbled to himself. He was relieved when she stopped gagging and supported her as she reared back.  
  
"I'm so sorry...I must be sick or something." She mumbled as she flushed the toilet.  
  
"It's alright....umm here why don't you rinse out your mouth...do you have any medicine or something?" He asked worriedly feeling her forehead again.  
  
"No....I just moved in today." She gasped out.  
  
"Oh..." He said trying to think about what he had upstairs in his own apartment.  
  
"Thanks for helping me in here Mr..." She said moaning as she held her head in her hands.  
  
"Connor Williams...just call me Connor." He said half smiling at the situation.  
  
"My name is Corinne....thanks Connor. You can find your way out right?" She mumbled trying to stand up. She dizzily stumbled to the right and he caught her again.  
  
"Look...Corinne....nice to meet you...I'm afraid I can't leave you here alone tonight." He said helping her out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be fine...just haven't eaten all day and I guess I'm sick or something." She said trying to stand up alone.  
  
"Even so...my mother would never forgive me if I left a girl all alone when she obviously needs some medicine and some care. Now that were not complete strangers how about taking a trip up to my apartment so I can get some aspirin in you and make sure you don't throw up anymore?"  
  
"Well damn...you English people are nice...but I'm just not comfortable without." She breathed out.  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice..." He said as he directed her to the door.  
  
"Now you can just completely forget this night ever happened and never talk to me again in the morning...but until then I'm afraid you and I are just going to have to ignore the fact we just met and I'll take care of you." He said as they walked slowly to the elevator.  
  
She was silent as she rode up the elevator and then began crying when it stopped.  
  
"Look sweetie, I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to make sure you're going to be okay alright?" He said his accent getting thicker as his worry grew. He feared that perhaps she wasn't just suffering from a cold or a flu...  
  
"It's not that...it's just...I want to go home but he doesn't want me anymore." She said as they walked to an exact replica of her own apartment door.  
  
"Alright here we go in..." he said frowning at what she had just mumbled through her tears. Carefully he sat her down on the couch and took off her sodden jacket.  
  
'Listen I'm just going to go get you some dry clothes...I'll be right back."  
  
Corinne sat carefully at the couch her head throbbing in pain. A mixture of jetlag, lack of food, hurt from Jeff and an oncoming cold his her all at once. Thinking of Jeff again opened the flood of tears she had been holding since that morning when she had left her apartment.  
  
"Alright now why don't you just go to the bathroom over there and get changed into this." Connor said helping her stand from the couch and directed her to the bathroom.  
  
Inside Corinne looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. The makeup she had put on the day before was smeared all over her face and she had a flushed sickly complexion due to her fever. Holding on to the sink with one hand she began to slowly take off her clothes only letting go of the sink when she absolutely had too. She made her way out of the bathroom dizzily, wishing to god her head would stop pounding.  
  
"Good I was afraid I was going to have to go in there after you." Connor said when she walked out.  
  
"I'm feeling much better now really..."  
  
"Maybe but you just lie down here and close your eyes. I'll walk you back downstairs in half an hour I promise." He said softly smiling when as soon as she lay down on the couch she began breathing heavily signaling her exhaustion to him. Carefully he placed a blanket over her sleeping form and tip toed up to his own bedroom to go to sleep.  
  
*** By the way...Connor is totally an O/C, I had some questions from friends wondering if he was related to Steve Williams (Stone Cold). But as of now...I don't plan on him having any wrestler relations. 


	6. So who is the new guy?

Chapter 6  
  
Jeff paced around his living room floor for hours trying his damndest to remember what had happened the night before. The image of Corinne hearing Beth on the phone and the reaction she must have had hurt him so much. He could only imagine the pain he would have felt if he had called her up and found another man instead.  
  
"Fuck...what if she was calling me to see if we could work things out?" He thought to himself.  
  
As he looked around the house, he noted once again the emptiness that it seemed to have without her around. He walked up the stairs to the bedroom and opened the door. The bed was completely untouched...Beth had never even slept there.  
  
"That bitch! Goddamn it!" He said. He knew that she must have had something in mind to come over to the house.  
  
He ran back downstairs and his gaze fell upon his wallet where he always kept a picture of Amy, Matt, Corinne and him at her graduation a few years ago. He could still remember how proud he had been of her and how happy she had seemed to be. Even now he remembered how confused he had been when he had first met her. Even after what Beth had done to him, he had never really gotten over her until Corinne had come into the picture.  
  
He had to get her back...he had to.  
  
"Amy!" He said to himself knowing that the only chance of getting Corinne back...was to get Amy back in his corner.  
  
---  
  
Connor woke up to the piercing sound of his alarm clock the next morning. He got up and began to do his usual 100 pushups before he took a shower...it was around 50 when he realized that he had that girl on the couch. Quietly he tiptoed down the hallway to the living room, relieved to find her still asleep. Carefully he touched her forehead lightly, taking his hand away quickly when he felt the hotness seep into his skin. Quickly he grabbed a washcloth and wet it with cold water and placed it on her forehead.  
  
"Mmmm..." Corinne moaned when she felt the coolness touch her skin. She felt like she was on fire.  
  
"Corinne...I think I need to bring you to the hospital." Connor said worriedly.  
  
"Huh? Hospital? Jeff?" She asked deliriously.  
  
"Jeff? No...it's Connor remember?" He said his eyes widening when he saw her bleary eyes.  
  
"I hate you Jeff." She said warily then turned away.  
  
"Okay...umm." He said as he picked her up and she immediately turned and hugged him tightly.  
  
"How can I love someone so much and hate him at the same time?" She mumbled against his chest.  
  
"I don't know who this Jeff guy is but if I ever got my hands on him..." Connor thought to himself as he made his way to the elevator and smiled graciously at the old lady who held it open for him.  
  
"Is she alright dear?" The old woman asked.  
  
"I don't know...she has a really high fever."  
  
"Oh dear..." she said as she watched him carry Corinne out to the lobby and into a cab that had thankfully stopped as soon as he saw them.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Connor approached the emergency room nurse and told her everything he knew. The vomiting and the fever and the deliriousness she had seemed to wake up with.  
  
"Do you know her name?"  
  
"Corinne...don't know her last name though...I just saw her last night and I tried to do all I can for her. But when she woke up this morning and she was just burning up...I didn't know what to do." Connor said helplessly then placed her in the stretcher that they provided.  
  
"We'll take care of her sir." The nurse said. "In the meantime is there anyway you can find out her name?"  
  
"Uh...I can go to her apartment."  
  
"Do that then...we'll take it from here." She said and then turned away from him.  
  
Connor didn't feel right leaving her there but at the same time knew there was nothing he could do. He was shaken from his daze when his cell phone ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Williams?"  
  
"Hey Daph," He said to his secretary.  
  
"Um...Mr. McMahon was wondering where you where?"  
  
"Oh...well tell him I won't be able to make it in today...it's an emergency." Connor responded hoping that his boss would be as reasonable as he usually was.  
  
"Well actually he wanted you to check on his replacement. Ms. Miller?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Connor asked frustratedly.  
  
"Well she lives just below you...room 417. She was supposed to call him last night and she never did." Daphne said worriedly.  
  
"Four seventeen? Are you serious? Get Shane to the general hospital now...I just brought her in here." Connor said in shock.  
  
"Oh dear...alright." Daphne said quickly and hung up to let Mr. McMahon know what she had been told. 


	7. Poor Jeff

Chapter 7  
  
"What? In the hospital? Shit! Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day Stacy." Shane said to his secretary as he grabbed his coat and walked briskly out of the office.  
  
.......................  
  
"Connor...what the hell happened?" Shane asked as soon as he spotted his second in command.  
  
"Well I didn't know she was the Corinne Miller you were talking about. I saw her last night throwing up and she had a fever so I took her to my apartment figuring she would be alright. But this morning she was worse so I took her here. I didn't even know anything about her." Connor said quickly.  
  
"Are you men responsible for the girl that just got taken in?" The doctor said when he saw the two men standing in the waiting room.  
  
"Yes." Shane and Connor said simultaneously.  
  
"Well it's nothing life threatening."  
  
"Oh thank God." Shane said in relief.  
  
"But she has a mild case of pneumonia which could easily get worse. We're going to keep her here for a day or two and see how she responds to the medication." The doctor said. "In the meantime she needs people who she knows around."  
  
"I know her." Shane said.  
  
"The nurse told me that you didn't know her name." The doctor said skeptically.  
  
"No. She's a friend of mine." Shane said.  
  
"She's a bit delirious right now. But she keeps on calling out for a Jeff?" The doctor said.  
  
"Jeff...Hardy." Shane mumbled reaching for his cell phone.  
  
"No...she seems upset with him. Umm perhaps you two should just go in there and try to calm her down. She needs familiar faces but not one that will upset her." The doctor said turning away and leading them to the room.  
  
"Jeff...why?" She moaned out as she trashed around the bed.  
  
"Oh no..." Shane said running quickly to her side and held her hand. She seemed to relax a bit at the contact and then slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Shane?" She said quietly almost in fear.  
  
"It's me sweetie."  
  
"I'm so scared. I keep on hearing their voices." She said tears beginning to fall on her flushed cheeks.  
  
"I'm here now...alright. Do you want me to call Amy?" Shane said knowing how close they were.  
  
"I don't know." She said before turning away and falling into an exhausted sleep. Shane didn't let go of her hand and took his cell phone out of his pocket.  
  
"Stacy...get me the number for Amy Dumas." Shane said on the phone and then happened to glance at the helplessness in Connor's eyes. He looked like he wanted to jump in the bed and hold her.  
  
"Get over here Connor. You helped her last night, maybe you can help her now." Shane said pitifully.  
  
"Thanks Shane." Connor said quietly as Shane stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
.......................  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Oh Shane thank god. Do you know where Corinne is? I've been calling her all night." Amy said worriedly.  
  
"Umm...she's in the hospital?"  
  
"What?!" Amy yelled on the phone and Matt quickly ran over to see what was happening.  
  
"I don't really know what happened. I guess it was exhaustion or something. Don't worry...she has a slight case of pneumonia and a bad fever. The doctor said she just needs a lot of rest and people around that she knows."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." Amy said and then hung up the phone.  
  
"What happened?" Matt asked apprehensively.  
  
"Corinne's in the hospital. She's sick. I'm going to London." Amy said decidedly.  
  
"Alright...do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"No...I'm sorry...I just don't want her to think about Jeff...I have a feeling this is why she got so sick." Amy said turning away and began to pack. 


	8. Another Poor Jeff Moment

Chapter 8  
  
"I love you sweetie. Come back when you can and tell Corinne I miss her and I'm sorry." Matt said to Amy after he hugged for the umpteenth time outside the cab.  
  
"I love you too. I'll call you when I get in." She said and got in the cab.  
  
Matt waved at the cab as Amy got in to go to the airport.  
  
"Matt! Who was that? Was that Amy? Where is she going?" Jeff said as he hurriedly got out of his car when he saw the cab pull out of the driveway.  
  
"Yeah that was Amy." Matt breathed out as he turned around to go back in the house.  
  
"Where is she going?"  
  
"I can't tell you. Now you wanna tell me what the hell Beth was doing there?" Matt asked angrily.  
  
"She said Jerry dumped her and that she had nowhere else to go. I tried to throw her out but then I felt bad because I felt so shitty with Corinne leaving me. I sent her upstairs and fucking got so piss ass drunk I had no idea what was happening."  
  
"That is such bullshit Jeff!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Look you weren't there...I honestly thought she was Corinne. What am I going to do Matt? I can't lose Corinne...and now any chance I have of her and I getting back together..." Jeff said despondently.  
  
"Is gone!" Matt yelled. "I swear if you weren't my brother I would kick your ass. Amy is pissed so don't even bother trying to ask her to get you two back together."  
  
"I know...should I call her?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Don't bother...neither her or Corinne is going to speak to you anyways. How the hell would you have felt if you had called her and another guy answered...especially one who you knew was involved with her before...hell a guy she practically married and it had only been a day since she had left."  
  
"I don't know...I don't think I could deal with that...I would hate...her..." Jeff said his eyes filling with pain when he thought of what Corinne must have been feeling.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Look I can't deal with you right now. I'll pick you up tomorrow before I go to the show." Matt said before turning away and going back in the house.  
  
--  
  
"Amy!" Shane McMahon called out as Amy walked out of the airport.  
  
"Shane! How is she?" Amy asked concernedly as she spotted him.  
  
"Better...well she's still has an extremely high fever, but she's stopped hallucinating. I think she was just really worn out." Shane said as he directed Amy into the cab.  
  
"St. Vincent's Hospital please." Shane said then turned to Amy.  
  
"Will you tell me what the hell is going on? What happened between her and Jeff? The doctor's suspect that she was already sick to begin with then walked around the city on one of the coldest days of the year. At least that was the day that she flew in from the U.S. I'm assuming that's what she did." Shane rambled.  
  
"Well..."Amy began hesitantly. "Her and Jeff had broken up before she moved here. I guess she had second thoughts and called Jeff only to find Beth at his house."  
  
"Beth? Whoa...Beth...Jeff's ex-fiance? I thought that was done and over with three years ago?"  
  
"I know. I know he slept with her though..." Amy said softly.  
  
"Are you serious?" Shane asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah...Matt and I walked in on them...well getting out of the bed."  
  
"Well how sure are you?"  
  
"I'm just going to say that he was butt naked and her sheet didn't really cover much. He didn't deny it either."  
  
"Damn...poor Corinne. No wonder she's so upset." Shane said thoughtfully. They traveled in silence to the hospital. 


	9. Amy meets Connor

Chapter 9  
  
"I'm so cold." Corinne moaned in her sleep. Connor looked up from his seat near the bed. She had calmed down when he had come in the room and she heard his voice. Suddenly she sprang up from the bed and looked at him but she seemed to look past him...not really seeing him.  
  
"Come to bed Jeff." She said lucidly.  
  
"Sweetie, go back to sleep." Connor said rising from his seat tried to put her back in the bed.  
  
"But I'm cold. Would you hold me?" She said.  
  
"Ummm..." Connor began.  
  
"I'm so cold..." She said starting to cry. She didn't even know what she was saying.  
  
Connor looked at her huddled in the sheets as she tried to get warm. Taking pity on her he picked her up from the bed and held her close to him. She seemed to relax after that then began to fidget.  
  
"No...in the bed." She mumbled. Connor looked around helplessly then laid her back on the bed and climbed in with her. He held her tightly and for the first time Corinne felt safe. Turning into him she snuggled her face against his neck and slept. Connor looked down at her and played with her hair for a bit, then fell asleep listening to her even breathing.  
  
................................................  
  
"She's in room 333 Mr. McMahon. She was having one of her fits again so we called Mr. Williams from the office. She always seems to calm down whenever one of you are around." The nurse said when Shane walked into the small hospital. He had moved Corinne to a smaller, private hospital after the public hospital had diagnosed her.  
  
"Oh...well at least she's not alone." Shane said as he walked a distraught Amy to the room.  
  
"Here it is." He said slowly opening the door. He was shocked when he saw Corinne and Connor asleep on the bed together. He turned around to the sound of a loud gasp from Amy.  
  
"Who in the hell is that?" She whispered harshly.  
  
"Umm...Connor...my ah...assistant." Shane mumbled confusedly.  
  
"What is he..." She began but was interrupted by a nurse.  
  
"Oh would you look at that. So sweet. It's always so nice to see a man come to the aid of the woman he loves. He's been sleeping here every night to keep her company you know." The woman said as she pulled in a tray of food then walked out again.  
  
Amy and Shane turned to each other.  
  
"I didn't know about that." Shane said looking down at Corinne and Connor.  
  
"Well...whatever makes her feel better I guess." Amy said then sat down on the seat next to the bed and waited.  
  
................................................  
  
Connor opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself enveloped in total darkness. Slowly he pulled away from Corinne and stood up near the bed. Gently he swept a piece of her hair away from her face. He turned around and was shocked to find a woman sitting by the bed.  
  
"So you want to tell me who you are or should I wait until she wakes up?" Amy asked.  
  
***I love writing feisty Amy...and anyone else getting worried about this Connor guy??????? 


	10. Amy talks to Connor

Chapter 10  
  
"Ummm..." Connor was at a lost for words.  
  
"Oh by the way, I'm Amy...the best friend." She said haughtily. She raised her eyebrows at him and then walked out the door of the hospital room and waited for him.  
  
Connor shook his head...he couldn't believe that he had been caught in the bed with her. Damn...he thought to himself, her best friend must think I'm insane.  
  
"Umm...I'm Connor...Connor Williams."  
  
"Well nice to meet you..."Amy said extending her right hand.  
  
Connor shook it slowly not really sure where he stood with her.  
  
"Look...I'm not judging or anything but she's a great girl and my best friend. And just give her time...I'm not blind I can see you care a lot about her."  
  
"I do...weird huh...I just met her and I don't know...I feel this overwhelming urge to just protect her from everything and anyone..." Connor said looking away.  
  
"Oh...well you know she's just gotten out of a really serious relationship, and while I'd like nothing more than to kill the other half of that relationship, I know that Jeff and her...well they did have a good thing going before he screwed everything up." Amy said seriously.  
  
"So you're saying I don't have a snowball's chance in hell?" Connor replied.  
  
"No...didn't say that...but you're a snowball sitting on the lobby of a very warm apartment building. All you've got to do is take the elevator up and you're good...you just have to find someone to pick you up and take you to the elevator."  
  
"Uh huh...and would you help me?" Connor asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe...I guess I'll..."Amy began. She was at odds...though at this moment, she couldn't stand Jeff...she still felt some loyalty towards him. But if she was to think solely of Corinne, then it may not be so bad for her to help out with Connor. After all...Jeff and Corinne were over weren't they?  
  
"Hey...what's going on here?" Shane said when he walked in the door and noticed the tense atmosphere.  
  
"Oh...hey Shane." Connor and Amy said simultaneously.  
  
"Hey kids what's going on...oh my god Amy!" He said when he noticed the ring on her left hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you get engaged?" Shane asked lifting her hand and inspecting the ring.  
  
"Oh...yeah...two days ago." Amy responded.  
  
"Congratulations sweetie!" Shane said giving her a warm hug.  
  
"Thanks..." Amy said a bit bashfully.  
  
"Does Steph know? She'll die when she finds out."  
  
"No...I haven't really had a chance to tell anybody? Oh shit...does Vince know that I'm here?" Amy asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah I called him last night...he said he was fine with it just you make sure that Corinne'll be okay."  
  
"Phew...good!" Amy replied.  
  
"What's going on out here?"  
  
"Corinne!" All three said simultaneously when they saw her standing outside the hospital room door.  
  
"Yeah...wow...I feel so weird."  
  
"Sweetie get back in bed." Amy said quickly walking to her.  
  
"Amy! What the hell are you doing here in London?" Corinne asked confusedly.  
  
"Well...you gave us quite a scare hun...Shane called me."  
  
"Oh god...I'm so sorry. Stupid of me to walk around all night huh?"  
  
"Yeah just a bit." Shane interjected sarcastically.  
  
"Shane...oh...I'm so sorry."  
  
"Ah Cor...don't worry about it." Shane said.  
  
"So I feel better now...can I go home?"  
  
"No!" Shane said.  
  
"What's going on here?" The doctor said when he turned the corner and found Corinne, Shane, Amy, and Connor standing outside the door.  
  
"Doc...Corinne says she feels better." Shane said.  
  
"Uh huh...well young lady let me just take a look at you." The doctor said and ushered Corinne back into the room.  
  
***yes finally about to get out of this damn hospital. Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you guys think of the story so far. 


	11. Out of the Hospital

Chapter 11  
  
Matt pulled up at Jeff's house and honked the horn. No way was he walking up the house again and running the risk of seeing anything like what he had seen a few days ago. Seconds later Jeff walked out of the house lugging a duffle bag with him. As Jeff climbed into the seat of the car, Matt looked at him and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. His little brother looked like shit.  
  
"Hey bro...how are you feeling?" Matt asked carefully.  
  
"How do you think I feel?" Jeff grumbled as he ran his fingers through his disheveled hair.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who screwed up."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is Amy back?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No...I talked to her though."  
  
"Are you going to tell me where she is?"  
  
"Umm...I can't. Maybe later." Matt said as he started the car and turned on the radio, hoping that the music would keep Jeff from asking him too many questions.  
  
****  
  
"Well...she seems much better...fevers gone, and she seems to be in good general health."  
  
"So should we take her home?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. Let me go fill out some antibiotics for her to take so she doesn't have a relapse."  
  
"Thanks doc." Shane said.  
  
................  
  
After Shane and Amy had followed the doctor outside of the room, Connor and Corinne were left alone in the room.  
  
"So...do you remember me at all?" Connor asked as she settled into the bed comfortably.  
  
"Yeah...unfortunately I do...oh well...you know...I remember you holding my hair back when I was throwing up..." She said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Thanks...Connor right? I heard Shane call you that one day."  
  
"Yep...that's me."  
  
"And you probably don't like me because you should have Shane's job." She said bluntly.  
  
"No...I've read your resume, you've got a hella lot more experience than me and you know the business more than me. I'm glad to be working under someone who has that much passion about what they do." He replied honestly.  
  
"Thanks." Corinne replied as their eyes met. The silence was broken with Amy and Shane barging into the small room.  
  
"Well hun, you're getting out of here." Shane said.  
  
"Yep...and I'll be staying with you until next week when the doctor says you should be fine alone." Amy announced.  
  
"Aww...you guys are so sweet. I feel like such a moron." Corinne said.  
  
"Oh stop it. Now boys why don't you guys leave so I can help Corinne get dressed." Amy said. Corinne smiled at Shane and Connor as they walked out the door.  
  
"So..." Amy began as she pulled out some sweats for Corinne to wear. "Connor's cute huh?"  
  
"He's...well hell the guys gorgeous. He looks like a blonde Brandon Boyd. But Aims, judging from that glint on your eyes...I'm not ready and OH MY GOD!" She said when she noticed the diamond on Amy's left hand.  
  
"What? Are you okay?" Amy said.  
  
'Did you guys...get engaged? Awwwwww..." Corinne said.  
  
"Yes we did."  
  
'And you left him to come here for me...Aims I'm so sorry....and so happy oh my god you have to tell me how he did it." Corinne chattered on.  
  
"You really are feeling better." Amy laughed as Corinne grabbed hold of her left hand and inspected the two karat diamond ring.  
  
"It's beautiful." She said.  
  
"Come on and get dressed I'll tell you all about it when we get to your apartment...relax would you." Amy said when Corinne jumped out of the bed and hugged her.  
  
"We have to plan your wedding...and you can buy your wedding dress here and this is going to be so much fun!" Corinne said.  
  
"Relax Corinne...we don't want a big wedding...something outdoors and it's probably not for a year or so."  
  
"So what...it's never too early to plan for a wedding. And you guys can get a band...maybe Pearl Jam can play BetterMan."  
  
"Shut up Corinne!" Amy said. 


	12. back to work

Chapter 12  
  
"Matt! Did you do it?" Adam asked excitedly as he watched the two brothers walk out of the car.  
  
"Yes...in a few months, I'm going to have the old ball and chain." Matt stated proudly.  
  
"Like you haven't had it in three years...you and Amy might as well have been married. Congratulations man!" Adam said.  
  
"Yeah Matt...Congrats." Jeff said sulkily as he walked around Adam and into the arena.  
  
"Damn...what crawled up his ass and died?" Adam asked.  
  
"Oh you know...just Amy and me walking in on him and Beth." Matt said nonchalantly.  
  
"Beth? What? What about Corinne?" Adam asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah...hence why Jeffro looks like crap and why Amy is in London."  
  
"You're kidding. I thought Beth and him were over three years ago."  
  
"They were. Apparently Jeff let her come over cause she had nowhere else to go and they ended up sleeping together...unfortunately, Corinne called in the morning and Beth picked up the phone."  
  
"Oh shit." Adam said.  
  
"Oh yeah...Amy's flew over to do some damage control...I think Corinne got really sick or something."  
  
"Damn...I'm speechless." Adam stated.  
  
"That's a first." Matt said as they both walked into the arena.  
  
***  
  
"So...how're you feeling sweetie?" Amy said hesitantly when she noticed Corinne sitting pensively alone in the living room the next morning.  
  
"Aims...did you see them together?"  
  
"Jeff and..."  
  
"Beth." Corinne finished.  
  
"Umm...yeah...I did."  
  
"So he really did sleep with her?" Corinne said her voice failing as the image of Beth and Jeff came to mind.  
  
Amy nodded regretfully, "I'm so sorry...I couldn't believe it but they were both naked, and I'm so sorry I wasn't at the house to get your call."  
  
"It's okay...I'm just glad you're telling me the truth."  
  
"Well of course I would tell you the truth...I wouldn't keep anything like that from you."  
  
"I know." Corinne answered sullenly then with a shake of her head bravely tried to smile. "So tell me about how he proposed."  
  
"Umm..."Amy hesitated, then realized that she needed a change of topic, "Well it was sort of random."  
  
"Much like your entire relationship?"  
  
"Shut up! Anyways, we got back to my place and you know he's practically living there anyways..."  
  
"Hence why he won't move out of his dad's." Corinne finished.  
  
"Yeah, and then we got up the next morning...had the most amazing shower of my life...I mean what he did with that loofah...."  
  
"Do I have to hear this?" Corinne interrupted.  
  
"Hey! You asked" Amy responded indignantly, "anyways, we went downstairs and he was making me breakfast, and he went to get the orange juice and you know that little pull ring that comes off of the Tropicana juices?"  
  
"You mean the little plastic rings...oh he didn't!" Corinne squealed.  
  
"Uh huh, and I was just sitting down on the table and all of a sudden I look up at him and smiled and he had this really serious expression on my face and he said, "Amy baby, promise me I won't have to go out there again look for someone else to love me."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"And then he asked me to marry him and he said, that he didn't want to wake up to anyone else sleeping next to him in the morning if it wasn't me."  
  
"That is so sweet."  
  
"And then he got down on one knee and pulled out the little plastic ring." Amy sighed.  
  
"Oh my...wow...that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my life!" Corinne shrieked.  
  
"So when are you guys getting married?"  
  
"Well...it's February now, so I'm thinking sometime in April or May."  
  
"Oh we have to start planning now...I mean getting the wedding dress."  
  
"I know...but other than that I just wanted to make sure that I was going to have a maid of honor for my wedding."  
  
"Me? I'm going to be the maid of honor?"  
  
"Who else?" Amy said laughing when Corinne jumped up from the bed and hugged her.  
  
"Okay...oh I'm so excited Aims...and oh god...I have so much to do...I have to go to the office, meet everybody...shit it's almost 7, Connor's picking me up in half an hour."  
  
"Oh Connor...he likes you...you know." Amy said slyly.  
  
"Huh? I just met the guy four days ago in the most embarrassing way possible."  
  
"And he's completely enthralled with you."  
  
"Ooh Amy...enthralled there's a good word for you." Corinne said rising from the couch.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"I know...which is really freaking me out since I just broke up with your fiance's brother three weeks ago."  
  
"I know I'm just saying you know...keep an eye out for Connor...he's a hot one."  
  
"And the accent." Corinne sighed unconsciously.  
  
"Uh huh so you did notice!"  
  
"Well of course I am still woman...not a rock completely devoid of emotion."  
  
"I know...oh crap go get dressed we have to put some makeup on you."  
  
"I know...I can do that you know."  
  
"Yes, but I've got nothing better to do so get your butt up there and get dressed."  
  
Twenty minutes later Amy finished touching up Corinne's makeup and was now pacing the front door.  
  
Corinne looked at her and shook her head as she packed up a few papers in her bag.  
  
"Amy would you sit down...you're acting like my mother on my first day. Jesus...he's just giving me a ride to work." Corinne stopped as Amy's expression changed from indignant to delight when a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Let me get it." Corinne said when Amy just stood by the door.  
  
"No! You can't answer the door are you stupid?" Amy said as she pushed Corinne back.  
  
"Go upstairs so you have to go down the stairs and he has to look at you."  
  
"I live in an apartment...there is no upstairs."  
  
"Well then go to your room."  
  
"Amy you're being ridiculous." Corinne retorted when the knock came again.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Fine." Amy watched as Corinne retreated to her bedroom and then pulled the door open.  
  
"Connor...hi...how are you?"  
  
"Uh...Hi Amy. Is she ready?"  
  
"Oh just give her one more..."  
  
"I'm here...ready?" Corinne interrupted receiving a glare from Amy.  
  
"Yep...let's go." Connor said as he held the door open for her.  
  
"You kids have fun." Amy said as she pulled the door close.  
  
"Whew...was it me or did that feel like she was your mother."  
  
"On a first date...that's exactly what I said." Corinne said glancing up at him shyly.  
  
"Well now that that's over lets get better acquainted. I've heard a lot about you Ms. Miller." Connor said as he held the door to his car open.  
  
"Well can't say the same for you but I'd be glad to hear a lot more about you." Corinne said.  
  
"I'm glad." Connor answered bashfully. They talked comfortably for the next 20 minutes before getting to the office. 


	13. She's Back

Chapter 13  
  
Jeff gripped a picture of Corinne and him in his hand as he sat on the couch feeling depressed. It had been a two months since Amy and Matt had walked in on him and Beth. Each day he called Corinne's number just to hear her voice on the answering machine and being too damn scared to actually leave a message. Amy still wasn't talking to him...he didn't even know where she disappeared to for a week...and Matt...Matt still talked to him but as soon as he brought up Corinne, Matt seemed to freeze up and either get up and leave the room or change the subject all together. All in all...Jeff was slowly sinking into the realization that nothing he could ever do would bring her back to him.  
  
He remembered the day that he had gotten the boxes that he had shipped to her in London returned to him seemingly without being opened. However when he had opened the box he noticed that the letter he had put it in was gone...meaning that Corinne had read it and she just didn't care anymore. Once again he looked at the picture and tried to remember what it was like to be happy.  
  
He glared as the shrill ring of the telephone interrupted his solitude. He knew who it would be. Beth had been calling him nonstop and leaving ambiguous messages on the machine about needing to talk to him. Still...he always felt like there was a change that perhaps Amy or Matt or even Corinne would call him and tell him that it wasn't all over. Grimly he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jeff...please don't hang up the phone." Beth pleaded.  
  
"Damn it Beth...what the hell else do you want? You've already ruined the best thing I had in my life...if you want money just tell me how much." Jeff said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Jeff...damn it! That's not why I'm calling. Please can we meet somewhere to talk."  
  
"No...look I don't have time for this right now..." He began.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She interrupted.  
  
"What?" Jeff said in shock.  
  
"That's right you asshole...I'm pregnant and it's your baby. I didn't want to tell you this on the phone but you didn't leave me with any choice."  
  
"But...how in God's name did..."  
  
"We had sex remember...or did you conveniently leave that out of your selective memory too?"  
  
"Shit." Jeff mumbled to himself. "How do I know it's mine?"  
  
Beth smirked at herself...she had slept with a local doctor to forge another letter of pregnancy and changed the date to exactly two months before when they had slept together. He would never know. She held back a giggle.  
  
"I have a letter from the doctor's office...if you want to see it you're going to have to meet with me...please Jeff..." Beth said softening her voice. "I'm scared and alone...I've been living in a hotel for almost a month."  
  
Jeff could feel his stupid heart feeling sorry for her...but damn it if it was his baby...he looked down at his left hand, now holding the picture in a pathetic crumple.  
  
"Where are you? I'll come." He said resignedly...he had to know...willing himself to believe that Beth had made a mistake...because if she wasn't...and the baby was really his...then he knew it was over...and nothing would ever bring back Corinne.  
  
DADADADA...yes the foreshadowing has come full circle...and now the trouble begins... 


	14. A Date?

Chapter 14  
  
Connor closed his eyes warily from the harsh glare of the computer. Glancing up from his corner office he could see Corinne's office light across the office building from his at the other corner. He could see her silhouette as she leaned back on the chair...perhaps to yawn. It was almost 11 at night and they were the only ones left at the office. They had both been working nonstop on contract negotiations with several channels in England and a few across Europe as well. It was almost three months since they had met...each day they got closer and closer. Connor had never felt this way about anyone else. Even when he dropped her off at her house he always got the itch to lean down and kiss her on her lips. He shook his head at the memory of the night before when he couldn't help himself and had dropped a kiss on her forehead before letting her go in her apartment. He sighed. He had no idea how she felt about him...  
  
"I guess I'm just going to have to find out and ask." He said to himself. Rising from his seat, he stretched and then marched determinedly across the floor to hers.  
  
"Hey there." He said as he popped his head into the half opened door.  
  
"Connor...is it time to go already?" She said tiredly.  
  
"Yep...it's already 11 and I'm not letting you do any more work. I mean come on it's a bloody Friday."  
  
She smiled, "I love it when you turn all British on me."  
  
"Excuse me?" Connor said a bit embarrassedly.  
  
"Well like when you say words like bloody and bollocks." She responded with an exaggerated English accent.  
  
"Shut up." He laughed.  
  
"Okay, just give me five minutes to close everything."  
  
"Sure...but I was thinking...if you're not too tired that is...I know this great Jazz Café across town that's open all night."  
  
"Umm..."  
  
'Well you know we could just go over there and drink some coffee...enjoy the music...maybe even order some food, I know I haven't eaten dinner yet." Connor babbled making a mental note that he was a complete moron and was making a mess of this.  
  
"You mean like...a date?" She said.  
  
"Well sure...you can call it that...but if you don't want to it could just be two friends going to a café.  
  
"Well what if I said that I would like to call it a date." She answered shyly.  
  
"Then I supposed you're going to have to call Amy tonight and tell her you went on a date with an English bloke."  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to do that then won't I?"  
  
"And then I guess I'm going to have to expect a phone call tomorrow morning from a screaming Amy telling me that it's about damn time."  
  
"Oh really? So...how long has it been that you've been thinking of asking me out."  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Honesty would be nice."  
  
"Since the first day I laid eyes on you." He breathed out.  
  
"Connor..."  
  
"I know I'm sorry...it's just that you make me feel something that...I don't know."  
  
"I don't know what to say." She said embarrassedly.  
  
"Don't say anything...just go out with me tonight and if I'm a horrible date then I think we both know each other enough by now for you to tell me that I'm a shitty date and you'd rather jump off the London Bridge than be seen with me alone again."  
  
"I highly doubt that...Let's go." She said rising from the seat and hooking her arm to his.  
  
"Whoa...I take it that..."  
  
"I've been waiting for you to ask me out for three months now buddy...don't keep me waiting some more." She said.  
  
"I..." He said not expecting this at all...he stopped in his step and stared down at her in disbelief.  
  
"What?" She said confusedly.  
  
"Nothing." He said then leaned down and kissed her. Their lips touched softly and when she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. Five minutes later they separated and stared at each other in silence.  
  
"Umm..." Connor said umcomfortably.  
  
"Well...if you're as good a date as you are a kisser...I don't think you have anything to worry about." Corinne said smiling up at him.  
  
***do you hate me?????????? 


	15. Jeff tells

Chapter 15  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amy?" Corinne said excitedly.  
  
"Corinne? What's up?"  
  
"Umm...guess who I went out with last night?"  
  
"Connor?! AHH! Oh how was it?" Amy said animatedly.  
  
"It was great. He's such a great guy. He's funny and sweet and..." She trailed off.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Um...how's Jeff?" She said softly.  
  
"What? Corinne...why the hell are you asking about Jeff?" Amy asked.  
  
"It's just that...even though I had a great time with Connor last night...it was like there was something missing. I mean I'm attracted to him and he's just such a sweetheart but at the same time...I don't know. I guess I'm just not as over him as I thought I was."  
  
"Really?" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah. I feel awful. I mean I know Connor likes me a lot. I just don't know."  
  
"Look...don't make any stupid decisions right now. You're obviously confused. You said so yourself...you like Connor. Just see how it goes."  
  
"I know. Thanks Aims. So how are the wedding plans?"  
  
"Well since Matt said we had to be married in four months...it's going pretty well. My mom is staying over here with me making the wedding plans and finishing up everything while I'm on the road. BEEP. Oh hun...I've got another call...let me call you back later? It might be the caterers."  
  
"Sure. Bye!"  
  
"Hello?" Amy said as she clicked over.  
  
"Amy?" Jeff rasped out.  
  
"Jeff? Is that you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Is my brother home?"  
  
"No...I don't know where he is. I think Shane and him went out...Are you okay?"  
  
"I need to talk to my brother." Jeff said.  
  
"Sweetie...are you okay?" Amy asked feeling guilty for ignoring him for the past two months.  
  
"Oh God...Amy. I don't know what to do! Beth's pregnant...and it's mine." Jeff said. 


	16. doubts

Chapter 16  
  
"Hey Connor!" Corinne said as she saw him walking into her office.  
  
"Hello. So umm I got this invitation in the mail this weekend."  
  
"Amy and Matt's wedding?"  
  
"Yes. Would you like to come with me?" Connor asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to go with you." Corinne answered.  
  
"Great...lunch later?" Connor asked as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Sure. Bye." Corinne said smiling up at him.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Corinne dropped her head on her arms after her smile faded as Connor closed the door. She knew that if she was smart about this relationship they could make it last. But every time she spent time with Connor she couldn't help but think about Jeff. She drummed her fingers on the table and then looking at the door of her office guiltily, opened a drawer on her table. Rifling through the folders it contained she found what she was looking for.  
  
A picture of her and Jeff sitting on the hammock at the back of his house, which she hadn't had the heart to throw away. She closed her eyes, thinking back to almost a year ago when the picture had been taken. Jeff had been supposed to be at a signing on the day of their anniversary. He had gone to the signing with Matt since Amy had been injured at the time. She could still remember driving home with Amy on the passenger seat feeling depressed that she wouldn't be able to be with Jeff that night. She had been laying on the hammock watching the sun set alone when all of a sudden she felt someone sitting on the hammock behind her and could still feel the butterflies in her stomach when she realized that Jeff had come home. A bittersweet pain filled her heart as she stared down at the picture. Something had to be done about her relationship with Connor. She knew then that she couldn't be with him...and feel the way that she did about Jeff. It was time...to let him go.  
  
sorry for the super short chapters...I'll try to make it up to you guys next time.  
  
Poor Corinne...she just has no idea what the hell is going on across the big pond 


End file.
